The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Because of packaging benefits and weight reduction which generally results in improved performance, front wheel drive vehicles have proven popular with consumers. The most visible packaging benefit is the reduction or elimination of the driveline hump in the middle of the passenger compartment and the weight reduction is primarily the result of the elimination of the propeller (prop) shaft to the rear wheels. Both of these benefits have been embraced by consumers.
Like any engineering solution, a front wheel drive equipped vehicle is not without challenges and trade offs. The placement of the engine, transmission, differential and drive axles, as well as steering components, all in the forward portion of the motor vehicle does, however, present design and packaging challenges which are generally greater than those encountered in rear wheel drive vehicles.
For example, certain transmission configurations, because of their tandem gear arrangements, occupy significant length along the torque flow path, that is, from input to output. Accommodation of such a transmission in a vehicle, oriented either transversely or longitudinally, will often determine the type and size of vehicle in which it may be used. Alternatively, it may be necessary to slightly reduce passenger compartment volume to accommodate a certain transmission.
From the foregoing, it is apparent that the overall (exterior) size as well as shape of a transmission will often impact the design as well as the type of vehicle with which it is used. It is thus also apparent that improvements, especially those directed to providing a transmission having a physical arrangement of components and an overall shape and size well adapted to installation in an engine compartment of a motor vehicle, are desirable and the present invention is so directed.